Poker Face
by Chat de Cheshire
Summary: Un poker dangereux. Une mise étrange. Des joueurs maître du bluff... Qui croire ? Sa nature, son instinct, la vérité ? SONGFIC


**Mioumi les amis !**

**Ma première songfic, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait !**

**Basé sur Saint Seiya et Poker Face de Gumi.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

**Rating : T**

**Les personnages :**

**Premier joueur : Mu du Bélier**

**Deuxième joueur : Aldébaran du Taureau**

**Troisième joueur : Kanon des Gémeaux (avec Saaga ça le faisait pas)**

**Quatrième joueur : Masque de Mort/DeathMask/Angelo/etc... du Cancer**

**Cinquième joueur : Aiolia du Lion **

* * *

Les cartes se mélangent. Les joueurs, une fois en possession de leur jeu, se jaugent pour deviner celui des autres. L'enjeu ? La vie des perdants. Le premier joueur semble bluffer. Mais que croire devant ces masques obscures ?

Sa nature ? Son instinct ? La vérité ?

_Aimai kabutta kamen moshikashite_

_Ima made miseteta sore mo uso ? _

_Aitai tarinai haato (Heart) sashidashite_

_Ki ga tsukya daiya (Diamond) mo ubawarechatteru_

_Honshou ? Honnou ? Hontou ? _

Le second le remarque.

\- "Comment va ta tête ? demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

L'interpellé lui tire la langue en répliquant que le jeune homme a plus de cartes qu'il ne le prétent.

_Saiwai saigai piero (Pierrot) ochichatte_

_Mienai tokoro ni burafu (Bluff) hatte mata_

_"Nounai dou dai ? " misukasare sugite_

_Dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze_

Au tour du troisième joueur. Il pose une carte avec inscrit "I WANT YOU". Pure provocation, voir comment ses adversaires réagissent. Enfin, celui-là pose une paire. Non, deux. Mieux ! Un full-house.

_Atchi kotchi oni-san kochira_

_Te no naru hou e I Want You_

_Wan pea (One Pair) ? Tsuu pea (Two Pair) ? Iya furuhausu (Full House) ? _

_Abaite miseru kara Ah-Ah-_

\- Je vous mettrais à nu, siffle-t-il l'air de rien.

Le quatrième joueur est plus ambitieux. Il double la mise, la triple, la quadruple. Avec une telle somme, s'il gagne, ses adversaires ne seront plus de ce monde. L'éphèbe fronce les sourcils, s'enfermant dans une réflexion presque intense. Personne ne peut deviner s'il bluffe. Personne ne peut déchiffrer sa Poker Face.

_Mienai misenai ryoume fusaijatte_

_"Mou nai" "sou kai" damasareta furi_

_Ou-sama kidori no kaado (Card) chiratsukase_

_"Kou narya iji da" to noserareta ashi_

Puis il ferme les yeux, faisant mine d'avoir perdu.

\- Je ne l'ai plus, avoue-t-il.

\- C'est donc ça !

Le cinquième joueur pose une carte. Puis une suivante, sous le regard effaré de ses adversaires. Son sourire carnassier prouve qu'il peut mettre fin au jeu n'importe quand. Mais il bluffe.

"C'est un imposteur !" pense le premier joueur.

Le temps que les autres s'en aperçoivent, il sera trop tard.

_"Iya iya soitsu wa nisemono desu" to_

_Iwarete ki ga tsukya mou teokure ne_

_Nando mo nando mo damasarechatte_

_Dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze_

Le tout premier prend l'argent du pot, sortant des cartes gagnantes de ses poches, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il pose une autre carte "I KILL YOU". Le pire, c'est qu'il le fera certainement. Et se fabriquerait un alibi avec la mine des enfants sages.

_Kanzen hanzai naritataseru wa_

_Ikioi amatte I Kill You_

_Aribai (Alibi) tsukutte omote no kao wa_

_Ii ko ni shita furi_

Le jeune homme dévisage avec tendresse l'enfant caché dans un coin de la pièce.

\- J'ai gagné, je veux cet enfant.

Le deuxième ricane. Une nouvelle carte "I WANT YOU" apparait sur la table.

\- Non, pas d'échange. je peux prouver que tu as volé le joker.

L'interpellé se crispe. Il est découvert.

POKER FACE.

_Katte ureshii hana-ichi-mon-me_

_Ano ko ga hoshii no I Want You_

_Koukan jouken mitomesasenai_

_Jookaa (Joker) ubatte miseru kara_

Le jeune homme, le second, sort tout doucement du jeu de adversaire 1 le joker.

\- Ça ira comme ça ?

Il a convaincu tout le monde. La guerre, déclarée au début, s'intensifie de seconde en seconde. La tension est palpable.

Le premier joueur tente de se retirer. En vain.

Le troisième regarde la scène. Le menteur est l'un des deux, à coup sûr. Celui qui veut l'enfant semble bien embarrasser, le joker n'étant plus dans son jeu.

\- Tu es le menteur, dis-le de vive voix.

_Usotsuki kamen ura_

_Hontou wa tere kakushi ? _

_Oshiete yo_

3 pose ses paires. De nouveau, un full et une carte "I WANT YOU".

Le quatrième trouve cela étrange.

\- Montre-nous ta main, lance-t-il.

La main du troisième peine à se dévoiler. Des cartes double face ! Il gagne grâce à ses fausses cartes.

_Atchi kotchi oni-san kochira_

_Te no naru hou e I Want You_

_Wan pea ? Tsuu pea ? Iya furuhausu ? _

_Te no uchi akashite_

Le cinquième sort un revolver, prêt à tirer sur les découverts. Une carte "I LOVE YOU" prend place sur la table.

Le joueur n°3 sourit :

\- Avant de montrer mon dernier atout, je vous mettrais à nu.

_Kanzen hanzai naritataseru wa_

_Ikioi amatte I Love You_

_Saigo no kirifuda sashidasu mae ni_

_Abaite miseru kara_

Qui peut le croire ? Que croire surtout ?

Sa nature ? Son instinct ? La vérité ?

_Honshou ? Honnou ? Hontou ?_


End file.
